Creative Differences
by your royal highness
Summary: Tony's bored, so he stops by to give McGee a visit in the middle of the night. But he finds Thom E. Gemcity there instead, and he's got a deadline. TIVA
1. New Book

**So I'm in love with McGee's book. And I was bored. And this idea came to me. And I just read a spoiler that they MAY be bringing his book back, which I liked…so enjoy! (Oh, and I don't know what Agent Tommy's last name is in Deep Six, so I'm just gonna say it's DiNardo.) : ) So enjoy! (Oh, and thanks to popular demand, I may may this a two-shot...hehe) Tell me what you think, por favor!  
**

It was 241h on a Friday night, or Saturday morning if you will, and Tony DiNozzo was driving his antique 1964 Mustang down the road to McGee's place.

And no, before you ask, he was not drunk. In fact, he was completely sober. The only thing he was, at the moment, was bored. Overly, completely, utterly, _bored. _And, since it was 242h in the morning, he knew that no good movies or other TV shows were on at this hour, and after the 'Claire' fiasco, he really didn't want to toy with McGee's mind again.

Correction.

He _did _want to toy with McGee's mind again, just not his…personal crap inside of him. Parking the car, unable to keep the grin off of his face, he bounded up the steps of the apartment complex and knocked on door number three.

"Oh, probie!" he called, grinning even wider. He knew that McGee's publisher was going to have a meltdown if he….Thom E. Gemcity…didn't turn in the first draft of his book to her so she could hand it off to the editor, "Open up!"

He could almost hear McGee groan from the other side of the door as he opened it up, "What do you want, Tony? I'm under a lot of stress right now."

"Morning, McGemcity. What's happening?" He pushed past him, "Nice pants." McGee just looked down at his pink and green stripped pants and then closed the door. Annoyed by his co-worker, he watched him tinker with this and that in his living room.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"Why does it matter, McZero?" He asked, eyeing a strange device on McGee's workbench. He was bending down, cocking his head to look at it in a different angle. Carefully, he put his finger up and paused right before it collided with the red button, "What does this do?" he asked as he pushed his finger onto it. A jack in a box popped up, and Tony sprung away from it, "Jeez, McCircus, could you have any weirder toys here?"

"Tony, look, I'm on a tight schedule right here with my editor and my publisher, so if you could just leave, that would be great."

"Naw, I can't. Too bored. Can't sleep."

"Have you been drinking?" He sighed as Tony eyed another contraption.

"No…" He drawled out as he pushed random buttons, random sounds coming out as well.

"Will you stop that? You're gonna break it!" He quickly ran over to him and pulled it out of his hands, "Why don't you go to Gibbs?" He questioned, and Tony laughed.

"Are you serious, McGee? He'll probably make me work on that stupid boat of his…"

"Ziva's?"

"I already tried there. She told me that if I didn't leave she'd make me wish I never met her. And she said she'd kill me with a stapler…which I'd like to see her try…what's up with her and killing with office supplies? I mean, jeez! First paperclips and now staplers!" Tony looked around a little, scanning the room before his eyes fell onto a shredder, and lots of papers next to it. His eyes lit up as he ran towards it.

"Tony…" McGee started, warningly, "What are you doing?" He slowly asked as he watched him pick up a notebook, very hefty with paper.

"Oh ho ho! Jackpot!"

"HEY! Gimme that! That's my new book!" He reached for it, but Tony pulled it out of his reach.

"_It was a sunny, beautiful morning in Washington DC. The clouds were puffy in the crystal clear sky, the light shining through…._blah blah blah…blah blah blah…" Tony hastily went through the papers.

"You're gonna tear it!" McGee whined, "Give it back!"

"Cool off McGarnagle! Let me just get to the good part…ah ha!" He exclaimed as he found it before he cleared his throat and started pacing around the room as he read aloud.

"_Special Agent Tommy, his brown hair coated back, looking sleek and handsome, rose from the bed and walked from the bedroom into the living room. He adjusted his red tie, which accented his Italian made suit before he heard a sweet, Israeli voice that could only belong to his partner, Mossad Liaison Officer Lisa. He turned his head quickly to the right, only to see a stunning, breath-taking Lisa standing in a blue dress that was cut off just above her knee and deep blue heels accenting her dress. Loose, brown curls hung from her body as she gave him a sexy smile. Tommy only let his mouth drop at the sight of her, and he couldn't wait until tonight at dinner where he, earlier that day, decided he was going to finally risk it all and propose to her." _Tony stopped, "Excuse me, McDickens? What the hell? Tommy and Lisa can't get married!"

"And why not?" McGee sighed, "I mean, that's what my fans want."

"Who cares what the _fans _want, I mean, this is Ziva and I you're talkin' about here, probie, not just some fictional characters!"

McGee closed his eyes and frowned, "Tony," He opened them back up, "You and Ziva aren't getting married. Lisa and Tommy are getting married."

"Yeah, characters based on us!" Tony paused as he let McGee's last sentence sink into his head, "Hold on. They are? So she says yes?" He questioned, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, Tony, she says yes. Now can you leave?" He ripped the binder out of his hands.

"Wait until Ziva reads that, probie. Then you'll really have to sleep with both your eyes open." Tony grinned.

"Can't you just leave, Tony? It's almost 300h." He pointed towards the door.

"Ah yes, and here we are, standing in your apartment." He grinned. They just stood there for a while, staring at each other.

"Tony, I was in the middle of the last chapter, I'd like to at least get some amount of sleep tonight before Gibbs kills me for being inattentive tomorrow."

"I understand. Now…what were you talking about with 'the fans demanding it?'" He asked, using air quotations around 'the fans demanding it'.

"Yes, Tony, believe it or not, there are actually people in this world that like my book and appreciate the work that I do." He said, grabbing his briefcase and pulling out a wad of letters and smacking it down onto his desk. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as to why McGee was slamming them down, and soon, he was slamming down four more, "These people actually appreciate my creative writing skills."

"Creative writing skills?" Tony asked before scoffing, "Yeah right. You based your characters off of us! You used us as your little action figures."

He rolled his eyes, "So what, Tony?" Tony picked up a stack of letters, ripping off the rubber band before opening one up.

"This one's from an 'Alice Truhaurt' in New Mexico." He read from the front before he cleared his throat and read off of the pink paper.

"_Dear Mr. Gemcity, _

_My name is Alice Thruhaurt, and I am fourteen years old, and I currently live in New Mexico. I am writing this letter to you because I am madly in love with your books Deep Six and Rock Hollow. They're both amazing! You are a very talented writer, and I hope that one day I will actually meet you in person and you can sign my books for me. If you respond to fan mail, like this one, which I'm hoping you do, since you seem like a nice person, at least from my perspective, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me? Will Tommy and Lisa ever take their relationship further than having sex? Could they possibly get married? I love that plot line, they're made for each other! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my letter, and the best of luck with your writing! _

_Your biggest fan,_

_Alice Truhaurt"_

Tony laughed, "McGee, these are priceless!"

"Shut up, Tony, she appreciated my writing."

"So…whatcha working on right now?" Tony asked, placing one hand on the back of McGee's chair and the other on his desk, staring at the ancient typewriter in front of him.

"Writing the last chapter of my book! Now can't you just leave me alone?" He demanded. Suddenly, jazz music began in the room, and McGee rolled his eyes as he stood up. Tony pulled back to let McGee through, "That's my publisher, I'll bet you." He said, "Be quiet, Tony!" He cried, before picking up his phone and quickly running towards the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Tony just grinned, he didn't even bother chasing after him. Sighing, he surveyed the room and then looked down at the typewriter.

He read the last line McGee wrote, _"Lisa's brown eyes sparkled with love for the man in front of her as she stared into his green ones, the same love radiating off of each other. They were now married, Tommy and Lisa DiNardo." _

Tony scoffed and then stretched his fingers before he started a new line. He looked at McGee's bedroom door and then back at the typewriter. Before he made a run for the front door, the binder that held pages of Tim's new book in his hands, he bit his lip and grinned as he typed one last line:

_McGregor shouted, "I AM PROBIE!" And then there was a huge explosion that came out of LJ Tibbs stupid boat and everyone died. (But Lisa and Tommy filed for divorce right before!) hehehe _


	2. Revenge

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got another idea! So it's a two-shot now. AND THAT'S IT! Hehe I hope you all enjoy it! Hahah, this is sooo much fun! Enjoy! **

Tony sprinted up the steps and banged on her door, "Ziva! Ziva! Open up, open up!" He called as he continuously banged on the door.

Inside, Ziva David muttered angrily in Hebrew as she rolled out of bed and got up, grabbing her gun in the process. She loaded the bullets, still muttering words in Hebrew such as 'Bastard, Idiot, Shut up, and I'm trying to sleep!' She crossed the floor and through the living room before she swung the door open, shoving the gun into his face, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she hissed, and he just put his hands up.

"Zi, put the gun down." He said, and she cocked her head to the side, but the gun barrel didn't move from his head.

"What is that?" She asked, shoving her head towards the red binder in his hands. Actually, it was more of a burgundy color.

He just grinned widely at her, "That's what I came to talk to you about, actually, Zee-vah."

"I have never seen that before." She said, quickly.

"I know. But our little friend Thom E. Gemcity has." He grinned even larger as Ziva's expression relaxed, groaning as she let her gun drop. She snatched the binder from his hands, letting him in as she holstered her weapon.

"What did he make us do now?" She mumbled as Tony walked in. He closed the door behind him as he watched her walk over to the couch, turning on the light as she sat down.

Tony watched her ass as she walked towards the couch, but then his eyes slightly moved to her right hip, where her gun was holstered. _I really pray that that thing isn't loaded. _He thought.

"Well are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there, Tony?" She asked, and he just stared at her beauty. Sure, she was wearing black sweat pants and an Ohio State t-shirt he had given her for her birthday a couple of years ago, but he thought she looked incredible, "Tony?" She asked again, not looking up, "Stop staring at my ass and get over here!" She barked, and that got his attention as he snapped his head up.

"Page 74!" he shouted, quickly, as she flipped once, automatically opening to the page. _She has crazy ninja powers, I know it! _He thought as she paced around the coffee table, reading. She suddenly stopped and her mouth dropped open. Tony grinned. _McGee's dead. McGee's dead. McGee's dead. Oh, this is going to be SO much fun! _He thought as she snapped the binder shut, "So?" he questioned, but he just heard angry Hebrew as she stormed into her bedroom. She came back nearly seconds later, her black sweats swapped for her jeans, her hair pulled up into a bun. She slipped on her NCIS federal agent jacket and then snatched the keys off of the hook. He definitely wasn't suspecting that. He thought that maybe they could devise a devious plan to make him suffer, not actually go over there…he checked her right hip again. _Yup. The gun's still there._ "Whoa," He cut in front of her, putting his hands up. _As if that'll stop her, _He briefly thought before he questioned, "Where you going?"

"McGee's." She hissed, slipping on her shoes. She turned to him, her eyes cold, "I'm driving." Tony gulped as she started towards the door when he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you aren't going anywhere." He said, letting his hands drop from her shoulders.

"And why not?" She demanded, "I am stopping this book from being published." She wagged the binder into his face.

"Put the book down, and calm down." He said, putting his hands up as if to defend himself.

"What is his obsession with us, Tony?" She demanded, groaning as she rubbed her hands over her eyes, stifling a yawn, "This was not worth waking up at 300h for." She moaned.

"Sorry." Tony mumbled, "Just thought I'd…you know, let you know."

"Oh, McGee is going to pay for this." She said, snapping her eyes to his, her voice threatening "Trust me."

Suddenly, an idea snapped to Tony's mind, "Hey…I have an idea."

"What?" She questioned.

He sighed, "Looks like McGee isn't going to see Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David tomorrow."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, and he just grinned.

"Nope," He tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders, "He's going to see Agent _Tommy _DiNardo and Officer _Lisa _David tomorrow."

She grinned, and Tony visually relaxed, "Are we getting married?" She questioned, and he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm proposing." He said, and she smiled.

"For once, you actually show that you have something useful in your head." She grinned, patting the side of his cheek, "Let us go and see if I have a blue dress, yes?" Tony just shook his head, unable to believe that she could give in so quickly, and hurried to follow her into her bedroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Tony and Ziva lay in a pile of clothes, in the middle of Ziva's bedroom. Not really remembering what happened last night, just that she barely got any sleep; she rolled over and groaned as she ran her head into an unknown arm. Her eyes shot open, her heart rate accelerating to the maximum. She sat up and turned her head to the side to see Tony lying there, snoring deeply amidst her clothes. The first thing she assumed was that they had had sex, but seeing as that Tony was still fully dressed and so was she, she deduced successfully that that was definitely not the case.

She saw a short blue formal dress lying across her lap and that's when it hit her. That's when she remembered. Tony was going to propose to her today. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, but then she realized that _Tommy _was going to propose to _Lisa. _She checked the time, quickly, and realized it was almost 0700h. She shoved the man next to her, "Tony! Tony, get up. Tony!" She yelled, and he groaned as he awoke.

"Come on, Zi…just five more minutes…"

"Fine," She said, shortly as she stood up, "When Gibbs yells at you for being late to work this morning do not blame me, yes?" She questioned as she grabbed the dress and headed into the bathroom just as Tony shot his head up, memories of last night flowing back to him.

"I'm going back to my apartment to change!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes." She responded back. She stuck her head out of the bathroom, "I will see you at work, yes?"

"Yeah, See you at work," He smiled as he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her on the forehead. So he did so. The moment he did, the shock on each of their faces was huge, "Lisa." He covered up, sweating it off. He didn't _overly _screw up. That was a close one…

She just rolled her eyes. _Of course he did not actually mean that kiss. _He hurried out of the room as she closed the bathroom door again, finishing getting dressed for their hectic day at work. She smiled as she slipped on the dress and her expensive jewelry set, "Wait till McGee sees this." She chuckled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tony, where the hell are you?" She questioned as she sat in her Mini Cooper in the NCIS parking garage, "I have been waiting here for at least ten minutes, we are _late._"

"_Yeah, well, sorry there sweetcheeks, but finding a ring was a lot harder than expected. Is McGoogle there yet?"_

"Yes, I saw his car pull in five minutes ago. Where are you?" She demanded.

"_Look, I just left my place…"_

"How long will it take you to get here?" She demanded, cutting him off.

"_I don't know, like ten minutes…look, just go up and into the bullpen. That way it'll look as if I didn't go over to your place after McGee's. And remember, Ziva, you don't know about the book." _

"Oh I wish." She mumbled as she unlocked the car and got out, closing the door, "So you have everything, yes? The ring, the suit, and the hair gelled back just like on page 74, yes?" She asked as she opened up the backseat and pulled out her backpack before closing the door, swinging it over one shoulder as she closed the door to her Cooper. As she walked away, she pressed the button and it beeped. Her shoes echoed through the garage with every step she took, and she noticed that a few people were staring at her, men in particular, as she made her way over to the elevator, which was surrounded by the normal two security guards. Ever since Lee's little breach of security, the security had nearly tripled.

Mike and Frank, those were their names, eyed Ziva carefully, unable to determine if the beautiful woman walking towards them was really her.

"_Yeah, I got it, Ziva, don't worry."_

"Good Morning, Officer David." They said, simultaneously as she flashed them her badge before sticking it back in her backpack.

She laughed, "As long as you are here to propose, Tony, I do not care." She laughed again as she nodded to the security men. They pressed the button for her, and she just smiled, as if to say 'Thank you.'

"_Oh trust me, McGee's going to literally pee his pants. But remember, we don't reveal out identity until after you accept, okay?" _

She smiled, "I got it." _This is going to be FUN. _

The security guards shared a look with each other as she entered the elevator, pressing the button for the squadroom. Once the doors closed, they turned to each other, "Since when is she getting married?" Mike asked Frank.

"Didn't you hear her? She's getting married to that Tony DiNozzo, you've seen them leaving work together how many times?"

"Well that's true but…"

"They flirt all the time. Get over it, Mike."

He just grumbled to himself.

Ziva David walked into the bullpen, a huge smile on her face as she got many looks from other agents, and she felt overdressed in her strapless blue formal dress with her hair nicely done and not only heels but jewelry as well.

"I have to go, Tony." She nearly whispered, "Bye."

"_See you in a bit. I'm five minutes from the Navy Yard." _She looked into the bullpen and found McGee sitting there at his desk, already typing away.

"Morning, McGee." She smiled, and he didn't even glance up.

"Morning, Ziva. Gotta work though, can't talk."

Acting confused, she turned to him, after setting her backpack down onto the ground behind her desk, "Why?"

"I've got a lot of work…barely got any sleep last night."

"What in the world were you doing?" She questioned.

"Uh…writing."

"A new book?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Tony didn't tell you?"

She just grinned at the sound of his name, "No." She said, "So I suppose you didn't have a good night then, yes?"

"Yeah, how about yo…" He started, and, halfway through his sentence, he decided to take the opportunity to look up at her, "Whoa." His eyes became wide, and she just grinned largely at him. She didn't understand why she was smiling, but she was extremely happy. Maybe it was because Tony was going to propose to her…she didn't know, "Ziva you look…uh…well….wow."

She smiled, "Thank you. I had a good night last night. A _very _good night." She smiled, and she heard the elevator ding, causing her smile to become larger as Tony DiNozzo, his famous DiNozzo grin slapped onto his face, emerged.

"Morning Ziva, Morning Probie." He said, walking over to his desk and throwing his backpack down behind him.

She just smiled largely at him, "Good morning, Tony." She said, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. And it was growing. _Is this what he does to you? _

"Yeah, Tony. _Good Morning._" McGee spat.

"What's the matter, probieson?"

"You know the problem." He spat again.

"I have no idea, McGemcity." He grinned before he shared a look with Ziva, unknown to McGee. He reached into his pocket, the ring burning. He was almost nervous, even though he wasn't actually proposing to her, like he wanted to.

They grinned at each other, "Hey…" McGee looked up, confused. He watched as Tony carefully took Ziva's hand in his. She just grinned larger. He blinked. Once. Twice. _I honestly have to be dreaming. That couldn't happen. No. Just how many coffee's and Caf-Pows did I drink?! _He thought, nervously, _No wonder Abby's nuts! _"I….I really…love you." _I MUST be hearing things. And seeing things. Tony did not just say that. And Ziva didn't just not react. She didn't punch him! What's wrong with things?! _He bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" He questioned, and McGee blinked. Over and over again.

Ziva's mind was racing. She knew it wasn't real, but she oh so wished it was. He didn't know how much she wanted a family. To settle down and have a couple of kids…to feel…normal. No one knew, not even Gibbs, who knew everything. _Stop thinking and stick to the plan! _She fought with herself, "Yes." Ziva nodded, her breath almost exasperated as he slipped on the ring. She smiled, all of a sudden feeling relieved. She watched him stand up and then pull her into his embrace. She had wanted to hug him since they had been undercover together. She took in his smell, his distinct smell, the one she loved, she took in the warmth of his hard chest against her cheek…she pulled away, staring into his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes spoke it all. They weren't actually going to….?

And when he carefully lowered his head down to meet hers and their lips crashed together, McGee literally fell out of his seat.

But they didn't notice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, a soft, slow, loving kiss. He was taking his time; he didn't know when she was going to shove him away. His hands, which were now shaking, gripped her tighter around the waist, pulling her body closer to his. He opened up his mouth for her, and the kiss heated up as she groaned. She never thought it would feel this good!

They finally broke away and stared wide-eyed at each other, "Stick with the plan." He whispered, "Probie's wet his pants. He's on the ground. Time to blow our cover."

"You two better have a damn good reason as to why you are making out in the middle of the bullpen." They jumped away from each other as if they were hot plates as they both slowly turned to look at their boss.

"Uh…morning, boss!" Tony chipped up, "Got..uh…any new cases?"

"Nope. Answers. Now." He demanded, turning his icy blue gaze between the two of them.

"Look, we have a perfectly good explanation for this…" Tony started.

"Good. I'd like to hear it."

"Yeah, me too…"

"Shut up, probie!" Tony demanded.

"You just proposed to Ziva!" McGee cried out, and that was when Gibbs' eyes turned murderous and he promptly walked over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Nope. I didn't."

"I saw you!" McGee protested. _I definitely didn't drink THAT much caffeine. _

"Nope. Wrong, McDickens." He grinned at Ziva, leaning up against the side of his desk, "Tommy proposed to Lisa. Just like in your book." McGee's face turned pale white as Gibbs' stare moved to the junior field agent.

"We were just showing him a little…reenactment, for his memory. So he could picture it." Ziva added.

"Still doesn't prove why you two were making out in the middle of my bullpen!" Gibbs shouted, before he motioned for them to come towards him. They looked at each other and then slowly walked towards him. He pointed to DiNozzo, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Well..uh…."

"That's what I thought." He then turned to Ziva, "Loose the heels." He said, and then he raised two hands and slapped the back of their heads, their foreheads knocking into each other.

"Ow!" They both muttered, holding their heads in pain as they retreated to their desks.

"Good work, McGee." Gibbs said, patting his shoulder, "Going for coffee." He announced before he left the bullpen.

McGee looked between the two, Tony's head in his hands, trying to make the headache go away. Ziva took two aspirin from her desk before closing the drawer again, "Nice try, you two. But that was a really lame way to tell me about your relationship." He grinned as theirs eyes snapped to the other's before to McGee, "Now, can I have my manuscript back, please?" Tony grumbled as he sighed and pulled it out of his backpack, presenting him with it.

"Thanks." He grinned, checking his watch, "Now I have to go to my editor before she freaks for me being late. Have a nice day, _Tommy and Lisa." _He laughed as he walked out of the bullpen. Once he was gone, Tony groaned.

"Well that was for nothing." He whined, smacking his keyboard and then picking up the phone, dialing a number. Ziva just stared at him, watching him before she turned to type in her password for her computer. She pressed 'ENTER', the sound vibrating through the bullpen. _No it wasn't. _

**THE END**


End file.
